The present invention relates to switch mechanisms, and more particularly to a rotary drive mechanism for a microwave switch.
In the past switches that required rotation of ninety degrees or more were difficult and bulky to build without going to exotic mechanisms or motor control and feedback. For switches using a slider crank the difficulty is overcoming top dead center (TDC) in a power stroke, a phenomenon that occurs with rotating linkages.
What is desired is a compact, bi-stable (latching) mechanism that can move the rotor on a microwave switch ninety degrees or more to precisely placed stops with minimum power consumption.